Promesses Enflammées
by TrashYaiyai
Summary: Elle avait promis. Mais la vie n'en fait souvent qu'à sa tête. Harry et Draco étaient sensés être amis. Ils se haïssent. Gardons espoir, tout peut changer!  YAOI HPDM.
1. Prologue

Hellow bonjour tout l'monde les gens!

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JKR, sauf cette p'tite histoire qui sort des nymbes enfumées de mon esprit.

Rating: Sûrement M. On sait jamais.

Couples: Hum...HP/DM. DM/HP.

Et maintenant, let's go!

* * *

_**PROLOGUE:**__**Un début...**_

Ils étaient assis tous les quatre, confortablement installés autour d'une tasse de thé vert, discutant de tout et de rien comme ils le faisaient depuis leur deuxième année d'études à Poudlard. La seule différence entre avant et aujourd'hui, c'est qu'à l'époque où ils étaient encore élèves, ils se voyaient en cachette. Pourquoi? Car il était totalement inenvisageable que deux aristocrates reconnus comme Malfoy et Black soient vus en compagnie de Potter et sa rouquine. Et pourtant, une amitié intense les liait tous les quatre, malgrè les apparences. Malfoy, Potter et les deux autres étaient obligés de feindre une haine commune et viscérale. Ils faisaient comme si ils ne se connaissaient pas, ou s'insultaient copieusement; gardant pour eux seuls le souvenirs de leurs fous-rires et des moments d'émotion qu'ils partageaient en haut de la tour d'astronomie chaque soir. Cette amitié était sacrée pour eux, et ils se promirent mille fois que rien ne viendrait la détruire. Ils se promirent d'affronter ensemble chaque épreuve de la vie, de faire de leur existence un parfait petit bonheur teinté de rose fushia. Hélas, ils l'apprirent à leurs dépends, rien n'est jamais comme l'on veut. Au début de leur septième année, Malfoy avait été forcé d'arborer la Marque des Ténèbres, détruisant leurs espoirs à coups de langue venimeux. Les trois autres l'acceptèrent. Après tout, ils l'aimaient, et ils savaient qu'il n'avait pas plus envie qu'eux d'aller baiser les pieds d'un fou furieux mégalomane. Ils continuèrent leur vie paisible, seulement dérangée lors des missions de Malfoy. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de l'une de ces missions qu'ils furent obligés de se réunir ce jour-là. Malfoy aurait préféré tuer plutôt que d'envoyer ses meilleurs amis à la mort, mais la vie choisit souvent à notre place. Ils étaient donc assis dans le salon du Manoir Malfoy, leurs éclats de rire seulement coupés par ceux de leurs enfants. Le brun et le blond jouaient dans leur petit parc, envoyant valser des jouets un peu partout dans la grande pièce. Malfoy posa un regard attendri sur son fils et sur celui qu'il considérait comme son neveu, les couvant d'une oeillade paternelle sûrement pour la dernière fois. Il savait qu'après cette soirée, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Non, vraiment, rien n'est jamais comme l'on veut. Il se leva difficilement, s'attirant les regards interrogatifs de ses amis et de sa femme.

- Chéri, quelque chose ne va pas?, demanda celle-ci, inquiète.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, répondit Malfoy d'une voix ferme.

Son ton s'était volontairement fait froid et distant, mais la peur, la peine, l'amour et la haine perlaient de ses yeux. Les trois autres posèrent leurs tasses, conscients que la déclaration qui allait suivre allait changer leurs vies. Ils ne savaient seulement pas à quel point. Les cinq minutes suivantes allaient changer leurs existences et celles de leurs enfants, avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de vivre eux-même. Malfoy contemplait le visage de ses amis, douloureusement conscient que cette fois serait la dernière. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de dimanches ensoleillés passés chez les Potter, plus jamais de soirées alcoolisées à se remémorer les années Poudlard aux Trois Balais, plus jamais d'heures entières passées à discuter de tout et de rien dans le salon des Malfoy, et plus jamais de moments paisibles passés entre eux, tout simplement. Tout ce qu'il connaissait depuis 20 ans allait partir en fumée. Tout ce pourquoi ils avaient lutté étant jeunes lui semblait soudainement insipide, plus rien n'avait d'importance que leurs visages gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire.

- Il va y avoir une attaque, annonça-t-il.

- Oui, mais..., commença Potter.

-James! Laisse-moi parler. Je t'en supplie.

James Potter se tût. Lucius avait beau être son plus proche amis depuis deux décennies, il n'en restait pas moins un Malfoy. Et un Malfoy ne supplie jamais, n'est-ce pas?

-Je disais donc, repris Lucius d'une voix étrangement calme, il va y avoir une attaque.Ce soir. Chez toi, James. Dans votre maison, à toi et Lily! Dans le foyer de Harry!

-Pa..pardon?, l'interrompu Lily d'une voix blanche.

- Vol..Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a pris connaissance de la prophétie faite par la vieille Trelawney. Je ne sais pas comment. Il a décidé que le gosse en question -celui capable de le détruire- serait Harry. PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE IL AURAIT PU CHOISIR LONDUBAT!

-Lucius..tu es sûr de ce que tu avances? interrogea Narcissa, la peur lui nouant le ventre.

Lucius ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Evidemment, qu'il en est sûr. Une douleur atroce lui vrillait les temps quand il pensait que demain matin, il ne resterait rien des Potter. Leur maison serait peut-être détruite elle aussi. James lui assura qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre, ils étaient protégés. Alors Lucius éclata de rire, ce rire sans vie, ce rire de dément. Oui, James; vous étiez protégés. Mais le gardien du secret avait parlé. Il était trop tard. Ce soir, il ne resterait rien des Potter.

- Je vais protéger Harry. Peu importe si je meurs. Notre fils doit survivre, dit Lily, brisant le silence pesant qui avait gagné la pièce. Peu importe si Vold...enfin si Il me tue. Il n'aura jamais mon fils! Il a décrété que son ennemi serait Harry? Très bien. Tant pis pour lui. Harry le tuera. Sans problème.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, lacha James. Si jamais quelqu'un doit mourir ce soir, ce sera nous. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser mourir. C'est un enfant! Et il sera le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération. Il vaincra ce foutu Seigneur des Ténèbres de merde!

James et Lily Potter avaient pris leur décision. Rien ne pourrait les arrêter, Narcissa et Lucius le savaient. Alors ils se contentèrent d'acquiéscer, sachant tous deux que cette tasse de thé vert serait la dernière de leur vie. Seuls les babillages incessant des deux enfants brisaient ce silence plein de souvenirs et d'amour. Lily tourna les yeux vers eux, les larmes menaçant de couler. Elle regarda le diable blond frapper l'ange brun avec un balais miniature. Et elle vit son fils prendre celui des Malfoy dans ses bras, comme pour lui dire "Je te pardonne. Quoi que tu fasses, je te pardonnerai". Détournant son regard de ce spectacle, elle se leva et pris sa meilleure amie dans ses bras pour la dernière fois.

- Cissa, promet moi que Draco et Harry seront les meilleurs amis du monde. Qu'ils ne feront pas la même connerie que nous en croyant à ces inepties qui disent qu'un Malfoy et un Potter ne peuvent pas être amis. Promet moi qu'ils seront toujours là l'un pour l'autre, quoiqu'il arrive.

- Je te le promet, Lily. Je te le promet.

* * *

Le lendemain, les journaux affichaient tous le même genre de titre. "LE SURVIVANT, LE PREMIER". "UN ENFANT RESISTE A CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM!" "LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES DISPARU" "COMMENT UN ENFANT A DETRUIT LE MAGE NOIR LE PLUS PUISSANT DU MONDE SORCIER?".

Lucius Malfoy était assis sur son canapé, feuilletant les journaux d'un air froid. Cet air qu'il garderait malgrè lui jusqu'à sa mort. Cet air qui disait "Draco, ne fait pas la même connerie que moi. Sois un Malfoy, un vrai. Ne laisse pas la vie te prendre ceux que tu aimes. Regarde moi, Draco. Tu sera tout ce que je ne suis pas. Un homme fort". La voix du petit héritier Malfoy brisa le silence empli de douleur dont était imprégné le salon.

-Ry? T'ta Ly? T'ton Nemz?, appela-t-il.

- Oh, mon chéri!

Narcissa se précipita sur son fils, pleurant à chaudes larmes dans son cou. Elle l'enlaça de ses bras frêles et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle l'allongea sur le lit.

- Harry ne viendra plus mon chéri. Il est parti chez son tonton et sa tata à lui. Ils vont bien s'occuper de lui, tu verra. Et quand tu le reverra, dans 10 ans..tu ne sais pas combien ça fait, 10 ans, hein? Ca fait beaucoup, Draco. Beaucoup. Mais quand tu le reverra, il sera content de te retrouver. Tu sais, vous aller allez dans la même école. Quand vous serez grands. C'est bientôt, ne t'inquiètes pas. Bientôt, on reverra notre Harry, il se souviendra de nous, il nous aimera. Promis, Draco. Même s'il apprend ce qu'il s'est passé, il nous aimera. Tu sera encore son ami, je te le promet...

Narcissa ne parlait que pour elle. Draco s'était endormi, ne comprenant rien aux paroles de sa mère. Il avait préféré plonger dans des rêves où lui et Harry faisaient des chateaux de sable pendant que leurs parents mangeaient des sandwichs sur la plage.

-Je te promet, Lily. Nos fils seront les meilleurs amis du monde.

Hélas, rien ne se passe jamais comme l'on voudrait...

* * *

Et voilàà! En espérant que ce début vous aie plu!

Bisous.

L.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde!

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos non-reviews xD

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. RAR la prochaine fois!

__

_**CHAPITRE 1:**__** Et c'est reparti...**_

En voyant son fils et Harry Potter se regarder en chien de faïence à la seconde où ils se croisèrent, Narcissa comprit à quel point elle n'avait su tenir sa promesse. Oh, bien sûr, Draco se plaignait sans cesse du fait que le Survivant était encore en vie, il enrageait dès qu'il entendait parler de lui. Mais Dame Malfoy avait simplement cru à une petite divergence entre adolescents. Mais lorsque Potter regarda l'héritier Malfoy avec une haine si pure au fond de ses prunelles vertes, elle su qu'elle n'avait pas réussi. Quinze ans plus tôt, elle promettait à Lily que leurs fils seraient amis. Quinze ans plus tôt, les deux garçons, du haut de leur un an, étaient inséparables. Et aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils ne s'appréciaient même pas! A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, il s'en fallait de peu pour qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas dans la joie et l'alégresse la plus totale. "Mon Dieu, Lily! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux!", pensa-t-elle tandis qu'Harry passait devant elle et lui adressait un regard poli. Elle voulut lui sourire, le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire combien il lui manquait...mais elle se retint lorsqu'elle sentit le bras de son fils sur le sien. Il la regardait bizarrement, vaguement inquiet, peut-être. Il accentua la pression sur son bras et lui fit un petit signe de tête. Il partait. Il s'en allait déjà. Elle regarda avec mélancolie son fils se diriger vers ses amis, leur serrer la main avec pudeur, et pester contre l'absence de savoir-vivre de Blaise Zabini quand celui-ci le prit dans ses bras. Puis elle détourna le regard et observa Harry à la dérobée. Il était entouré des Weasley et semblait pleinement heureux, son front uniquement plissé par une ridule d'inquiétude qui ne partirait sans doute jamais. Il serrait Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley dans ses bras, donnait l'accolade à Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Il souriait. Décidément, son fils et celui des Potter n'avaient vraiment rien en commun. "Merde", s'autorisa-t-elle à penser en quittant la gare.

* * *

Ce fut un soupir à fendre l'âme, visant visiblemment à atteindre Hermione, qui brisa le silence qui régnait dans le wagon. La jeune fille était assise, confortablement installée contre le dossier de la banquette, un vieux grimoire reposant sur ses genoux. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil agacé à Ron qui faisait les cent pas dans le compartiment, se triturant nerveusement les cheveux. Sa tignasse rousse semblait ne plus vouloir obéir aux lois de la gravité, tant le jeune Weasley était stressé. Il essayait d'attirer l'attention de son amie depuis une bonne demi-heure, sans succès. Soit elle était franchement sourde, soit elle le faisait expres. Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas d'autres réactions, il s'assit en face d'elle et entreprit de battre la mesure d'une mélodie imaginaire sur ses cuisses.

-Ronald Weasley, satané rouquin, cessez immediatement ce bruit infernal!, s'exclama la Gryffondor.

- Hermione! Tu parles, c'est étonnant!, s'émerveilla le-dit satané rouquin, ironique.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais sarcastique, Ron. Malfoy t'aurait-il énormément manqué, pendant les vacances?

Accusant en silence le coup bas de son amie, Ron se rassit. Oh, non, Malfoy ne lui avait certainemment pas manqué! Comment un être comme lui, fouine bondissante de son état, pouvait bien manquer à quelqu'un? Hein? Laissant de côté sa haine pour l'héritier blond, le plus jeune des frères Weasley tenta de paraître sérieux.

- Herm', Harry n'est pas encore revenu.

- Et alors?, répondit l'intelligente Gryffondor d'un air absent.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione Granger?

- Tu es bête, Ronald. Gentil, mais bête.

- Toi, tu sais quelque chose!

- Je sais beaucoup de choses, Ron! s'exclama Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- Comme par exemple...Où est Harry et avec qui?

- Je suis là, Ron.

Les deux Gryffons pleins de courage sursautèrent en entendant la voix du Survivant. Ils n'avaient pas vu la porte s'ouvrir, tout pris dans leur conversation qu'ils étaient. Harry ne leur jeta même pas un regard, préférant s'affaler de tout son long sur la banquette. Son meilleur ami se redressa, curieux. Harry avait disparu depuis une heure, et il ne daignait même pas leur dire quoique ce soit sur ce qu'il avait fait! Et Hermione était dans le coup.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? demanda celle-ci.

-Oh...rien de bien interessant. Juste que beaucoup de choses allaient devoir changer, cette année. Et que Malfoy ferait parti de ces changements...d'ailleurs je n'ai pas bien compris ce passage!

- Qui t'a dit quoi? Pourquoi Malfoy est dans cette histoire? C'est quoi qui va devoir changer? T'étais où? Et, bordel, qu'est-ce que Malfoy vient foutre ici?! hurla presque Ron, au bord de l'évanouissement neuronal.

Hermione fit un sourire énigmatique à Harry qui se contenta de grogner un "t'expliquerai plus tard" à l'intention de son rouquin de meilleur ami. Puis il ferma les yeux, ne voyant ainsi plus l'air effaré qu'arborait sa belette chérie.

* * *

Les élèves de Poudlard descendirent du train sous une pluie battante, afin de commencer une nouvelle année à l'école de sorcellerie. Nombre d'entre eux pestèrent contre le mauvais temps. Ils auraient tant voulu qu'il fasse beau!

Oui mais voilà...rien n'est jamais comme l'on voudrait!


End file.
